Lourdes Delgado
Lourdes Delgado was a main character and an assistant to Anne Glass in medical matters for the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Lourdes is a young college student whose pre-med education was cut short by the alien invasion; she now helps Anne as a medic for the 2nd Mass. Lourdes begins a relationship with Jamil Dexter, which ends when he is killed by Crawlies. Lourdes is implanted with multiple eye-worms and uncontrollably kills many people, including the president of the United States, until Alexis removes them. Lourdes is eventually killed by Alexis Glass-Mason in Chinatown. Pre-Invasion Boston Lourdes grew up in Mexico City, though her father bought a house in Boston when she was ten, and would often go back and forth for business while she went to school. Lourdes was raised a devout Catholic, revealing to Hal in life and learn, that the Espheni invasion had made her more resolute in her faith. Lourdes was freshman pre-med at Wellesley College when the attack began, abruptly ending her formal education. Lourdes mentions she was still in basic anatomy when the invasion started. She lost her entire family in the invasion, even her aunt, and uncle that lived in remote northern Mexico. Story Post-Invasion Lourdes found her way into the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and began to use what medical training she had to help the wounded and sick. Unlike many of the others, she maintains her faith in God despite the dire circumstances. |-| Season 1= "Live and Learn" The night before the retreat from Boston, Lourdes was helping Anne Glass, another civilian as well as the doctor, hand out food to the returning fighters. She worries about one of the Scouts from the 2nd, Hal Mason, and goes to find him. She finds him talking to Karen Nadler, another Scout from the 2nd, but approaches him nevertheless, asking him if he wants some food and that she was worried about him. He accepts the food, and tells her that there is no reason to worry. In return, she says that she's glad that he is okay, and walks away smiling. The following morning is filled with energy as the 2nd Mass begins to move out, shepherding the civilians away from Boston. Lourdes is assisting her mentor, Anne Glass, in preparing the last of the wounded and crippled to be moved, when Tom Mason finds them. Lourdes informs him that they sent out the last of the stretcher cases and are finishing up now, and then walks off to finish helping. She is later seen helping Anne search for food in a grocery store. While Tom and Hal were away raid a food distribution center in Watertown, she helped Anne watch over Matt. When Tom's group returned the next day she started running towards Hal, but slowed down when she noticed him tending to Karen. Later she helped Matt celebrate his birthday by giving him a candle to blow out, she then watches with the others as Matt enjoys his new Ripstick. "The Armory" While in Acton, MA she was helping some of the other civilians. She later asks Hal if he needs help carrying a few gallons of water, Hal refuses, but Karen says Lourdes can carry hers. Hal sees through this and says Karen is only joking. Lourdes says she noticed how Hal looked tired last night, Hal questions why she was out at the outpost sentries, she responds that she was praying, she says it didn't bother her that the church was Episcopalian instead of Catholic, saying they were close enough. Karen teases her wondering whether the Skitters have a God. Lourdes responds that despite many losing their faith, hers is stronger. Karen teases her further telling her next time to ask for a stealth B-2 Bomber loaded with nukes. Lourdes says she doesn't think that's how it works, saying she asks God to show her what she can do. "Prisoner of War" Lourdes is first seen in the set up medical room with Anne, and when Anne informs that a man has arrived who can take the harness off, and when asked if attractive Lourdes replies "for an older man" but apologizes when Tom takes offense. Lourdes later tastes Pope food he has cooked for the 2nd Mass and say it is okay. "Grace" Lourdes is found by Jimmy praying for missing. Jimmy ask if it help, she to which she says that it helps her. Jimmy asked why, she didn't know any of these people.That she's not even from Boston. Lourdes tells him how she moved from Mexico City to Boston when she was 10. She was a Pre-Med in Wellesley when they attacked. She tell Jimmy that her parents bought a house in J.P. When Jimmy asked what part of J.P. She responded saying "The party where people lost their faith." ''At the end of episode people gathered around the table during dinner. Lourdes is seen praying, she is thanking god for the meal and how not everyone is lucky. Weaver ask her if she really thinks that they are lucky. She tells him that "Yeah, I think can still appreciate what we have in our life, even now" ''Some people pitch in saying what they are grateful for. Lourdes leads the group in a prayer. "Silent Kill" Lourdes approaches Margaret to invite her to Sarah's baby shower, Maggie denies her request and asks her why she has blood on her, and Lourdes replies she had to restitch a patients infected wound. Lourdes also asks Maggie about Pope's group and what they did to her, however Maggie keeps quiet. Lourdes helps to de-harness the kids that Tom's team brought back, and calls out that Ben Mason is loosing pressure, however after the harness to cut off it goes back to it's original state. Lourdes later attends Sarah's baby shower. "Sanctuary (Part 1)" Lourdes with Anne while she is checking on Eli Russell, before leaving to get batteries from Uncle Scott. Lourdes is under the age of 20 and is sent to go to the farm with Terry Clayton so that the 2nd Mass can defend the school without worrying about the others. Lourdes is seen hugging Anne before she leaves, and later that night arrives at the farm. "Sanctuary (Part 2)" Lourdes plays soccer on the 2nd Mass team as the goal keeper against the sanctuary, but lets in a ball from Tessa Greene. Tessa is holding the ball and Lourdes takes it off her saying she'll run it up. At dinner Lourdes sits next to Ben Mason, and is shocked when Rick Thompson remarks how he can eat "their" food. Lourdes leaves the table and finds Eli Russell's bag, and Hal Mason, Mike Thompson and Lourdes discuss how the 7th seem like they are more interested in them then the aliens. After Mike decides they should flee, Hal wakes up Lourdes ans Lourdes wakes up the rest of the kids. Lourdes flee's only by Mike's sacrifice, and they rest in a house that has been untouched. Lourdes chats with Hal asking if he thinks it will ever be the way it used to before the invasion, then she starts to play the piano. After Terry Clayton and his men find the house they are resting in, Lourdes wakes up the kids and gets them ready, however Tom Mason arrives and tells them to surrender their weapons and comes out. Lourdes and the rest are forced back to the Sanctuary, however is trapped and the 2nd Mass come out armed and save their people. Lourdes attends Mike's funeral and sings. "What Hides Beneath" Lourdes is approached by Anne, and asks her if she can keep a big secret. Lourdes assists Anne in helping her cut open the back of a skitter, Anne asks if Lourdes is okay but mentions she was still in basic anatomy and that cadaver research was the second year. Lourdes and Anne pull back the muscle and tissue to find a harness on the skitter, which Anne says she was afraid off finding. Lourdes later asks if we should keep it a secret from Tom and the 2nd Mass. "Mutiny" Lourdes is patching up Dai's wound as she overhears Tom and Anne speaking about Weaver and his condition. Lourdes later informs Tom and Anne that Weaver has approached Lourdes for serious prescription drugs, as he couldn't sleep. "Eight Hours" After Scott suffers a head injury, Lourdes patches his wound up. Later, when the 2nd Mass civilians are ready to leave the school, Lourdes tells Anne Glass that she can stay behind to help, however Anne tells her that the 2nd Mass need her, and with the medical experience they'll need her. |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" In the months since Tom left, she has developed a relationship with Jamil Dexter. Lourdes is seen attending to an injured Tom on his return to the 2nd Mass after an accidental injury from Ben. After Tom's recovery she's seen welcoming him back. "Shall We Gather at the River" She is present both when removing the eye worm from Tom and restraining him on the medical convoy (as a precaution suggested by Tom). Later when the eye worm escapes it's glass jar, it crawls over Lourdes before flying off to meet the Red Eye skitter. Before crossing the bridge Lourdes speaks with Jamil Dexter, who tells him a story about his childhood, and kisses him before getting on the med bus. While crossing, the mech and skitter forces catch up and Weaver tells Lourdes to cross by foot as it's faster. "Compass" Lourdes is seen attending to the heavily wounded Jimmy after the later's skitter hunt with Ben. Though Anne and Lourdes stabilize Jimmy temporarily, Jimmy later succumbs to cardiac arrest with Lourdes' and Anne's attempts of resuscitation failing. Lourdes is later seen attending Jimmy's funeral with Jamil and the 2nd Mass, throwing dirt onto the body as a sign of respect. "Young Bloods" A week later, Lourdes accidentally walks in on Tom & Anne's intimate moment in the medical convoy. Later she is seen talking to Diego (who recently visited the 2nd Mass for supplies) after hearing him speak Spanish. After a general chat (which is seen by Jamil) Lourdes asks Diego of any news about Parras in Mexico where she has family, to which Diego sadly responds saying that the entire North of Mexico was wiped out. Shaken by the news Lourdes hurries away shrugging off Jamil's concerns. She later admits to Jamil that she had an aunt and uncle in Parras who she hoped survived and had been asking many new people if they had heard news of their small hometown. Jamil then comforts Lourdes by talking about living for the future and future family (likely hinting at himself), seemingly easing her emotions and allowing the two to share a peaceful moment. "Love and Other Acts of Courage" Lourdes tends to the wounds of Maggie after she is injured. At the new hospital camp, Lourdes informs Hal that Maggie is awake, and leaves the room. "Homecoming" After the harness bite infection spreads through his body, Lourdes informs them of the plan to drain his blood, warm his blood to a certain temperature and put it back in his body to kill what ever is inside. After Anthony comes back to the hospital, Lourdes checks for any injuries. "Molon Labe" While staying in the hospital Lourdes, Matt, and Anne were in the basement collecting some supplies for the trip to Charleston. The roof is caved however after Tom destroyed a Mech on the floor above. After coming to, they find Jamil who was ordered to find them and has been mortally wounded. Jamil confesses his love to Lourdes and she admits her love for Jamil but when Matt went to open the door that Jamil was bracing shut he screams not to. Anne returns with a stretcher, suddenly small alien creatures come crawling out of Jamil's mouth. Matt, Anne and Lourdes retreat to the blood lab, where Lourdes experiences an emotional breakdown and has all but given up on living. Matt volunteers to go through a duct to get help where he will be found eventually by Tom and Pope. Anne and Lourdes are eventually saved by Tom and Pope just as Anne burns through the crawlies with a homemade flamethrower. "Death March" After Jamil's death Lourdes is extremely shaken snapping at Anne on the journey to Charleston, she appears to have lost her religious faith. "The Price of Greatness" After arriving in Charleston Lourdes slowly accepts Jamil's death and apologizes to Anne for yelling at her. "A More Perfect Union" When Red Eye arrives with Ben she stands with the rest of the 2nd Mass to keep the other soldiers from firing on the Skitters. |-| Season 3= "On Thin Ice" After harnessed kids after brought back to Charleston, Jeanne Weaver brings a harnessed Diego and Lourdes helps with de-harnessing him, with the Volm technology. While Anne begins, Lourdes takes Jeanne outside the room to watch. Maggie later approaches Lourdes sharing her concerns about Hal Mason, as she think their is something wrong with him, but Lourdes assures that they checked him out thoroughly after his encounter with Karen Nadler. Later, Arthur Manchester investigates the case about the "traitor" in Charleston, and Lourdes uncontrollably visits Arthur, and shoots him in the chest with a Volm weapon before he says "So it's you?". "Collateral Damage" Being controlled by Eye Worms, Lourdes steals the plans to attack the nuclear power plant, sending it to the Espheni. "Badlands" As Anne Glass is having a breakdown, as she is in shock when her newborn says mama, and is standing in her crib smiling at her, Lourdes finds her in her room. Lourdes attempts to comfort Anne, but she becomes upset when Lourdes asks for details about the situation. Lourdes later meets with Tom to discuss Anne's mental state; she tells him that Anne may be suffering a psychotic breakdown from all the stress that's been put on her. Later, Lourdes gives the prognosis of Crazy Lee's injury where she states that she is essentially dead and the only thing keeping her alive is the rebar. Lourdes later attempts to comfort Anne, who seems to be confused about her own mental state and is wondering if she really is crazy. However, through conversation Anne figures out that Lourdes was sent by Tom to watch after Lexi. Anne gets upset and tells Lourdes to leave "At All Costs" Lourdes is asked to babysit Lexi while she is gone. After Anne figures out that Lexi has alien DNA, she knocks out Roger Kadar and when arriving to her room, spikes a drink made for Lourdes so that Anne can leave Charleston with Lexi. "Be Silent and Come Out" After Hal Mason is captured after he hold his father hostage as of eye worms, Lourdes briefs everyone on how they cant locate an eye-worm. Lourdes prepares Hal's surgery and sends the hunter killer in, after a few painful moments Hal passes out and the bug is killed, but only for his heart to stop, however is quickly saved by Lourdes. "The Pickett Line" After an injured Benjamin Hathaway is brought in, Lourdes walks in to change the President’s IV, and receives some comforting words about her role in rebuilding the world’s future, before she leaves and heads downstairs to the room directly below. After carefully setting up a gurney aligned with the room above, Lourdes shoots a Volm weapon directly into the ceiling, killing President Hathaway above. Minutes later in the chapel, Lourdes prays with alien bugs all over her face, before a nurse alerts her to the news that he has been shot. "Strange Brew" In Tom Mason's dream to get answers, caused by Espheni technology, Lourdes is John Pope's wife. "Journey to Xilbalba" Lourdes passed by Tom as he was tending to Cochise, Tom asked for her help, she tried to get away but he said Cochise was more important. She reluctantly turned around and helped. She confessed she didn’t know anything about Volm physiology and wouldn’t be able to help him. Cochise initially felt guilty for the deaths of his soldiers but was consoled by Tom. Cochise revealed to Lourdes that if left undisturbed his body would regenerate, that she didn’t need to do anything. As Tom told everyone to let him be, Lourdes closed the curtain, but not before staring at the wounded Volm for some time. She later planted a bomb in an air vent, as she left Weaver noticed her and said she’d better get back to the hospital, that they may have more casualties. She was trapped below when the bomb went off and knocked unconscious. Tom found her later and carried her to the infirmary where Dr. Sumner treated her. Dr. Sumner believed she had a concussion, but there wasn’t anything they could do until she woke up. They wheeled her into the same room as Cochise, where she suddenly woke up and looked over at Cochise. Sometime later Dr. Sumner caught her out of bed and told her she needed to get back in bed. She felt she needed to help, Sumner told her they had everything taken care of. Tom walked in and agreed, she asked if the mole was behind the bomb. He said it was possible, she couldn’t believe how many people died and all they built was ruined. She told Tom she was sorry about Anne and Lexi, that she felt guilty since she was supposed to be watching them. She said they came so far only to die where they started, Boston. Tom told her not to dwell, that’s not what Anne would have wanted. After Tom left, she once again looked over at Cochise, this time taking out a scalpel. She slowly made her way over to Cochise and was about to stab him when Tom arrived and told her Anthony needed help. As she ran to him he rolled over pointing a gun at her, revealing that her identity as the mole had been revealed. Tom told her she unwittingly revealed to him she was the mole by saying Anne and Lexi died "where they started" because Tom never told her where Anne died. Tom asked to see the med pack, since it looked like the one she gave to him for Keystone, Tom believed Lourdes put a tracking device in it. She repeatedly denied being the mole until Tom said she delivered Anne and Lexi to Karen. She then attempted to pull a Volm-enhanced gun out of it, but Tom quickly stopped her. She was knocked out by the force of the gun going off. Tom later restrained her, with Jeanne and Anthony expressing disbelief. Tom blamed himself, saying they had to be more careful. Lourdes suddenly awoke and started attempting to make Tom feel guilty for all that happened. Porter told him not to listen, it was the worm talking. She repeatedly stated that they’d lost and they would all die underground. This backfired as Tom took her Volm-enhanced gun, quietly walked out of the room and fired at the charges Kadar set up, allowing them to go free. "Brazil" Lourdes is brought on a train as bait, to distract the Espheni forces. Weaver later mentions to Tom that Lourdes is still alive but is in bad shape and needs to have her eye worms removed, and that Karen, if she is still alive, may still be using Lourdes to track the 2nd Mass. Later, Hal Mason visits Lourdes, who is shaking and is desperate to get the eye worms out, and Hal conforts her saying he'll be there for her. Later on the road after being kicked out of Charleston by the Volm, Lourdes begins convulsing in agony, and an alien ship lands in the forest near them. The next morning, after Lexi and Anne are brought back to the 2nd Mass, Alexis goes up to a caged Lourdes and touches her face through the bars. Suddenly, dozens of Eye Worms from inside Lourdes come pouring out of her, and they all gather in Alexis' hands, and she crushes them into powder. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" After have been 22 days on the road back to Charleston, the 2nd Mass is finally near home and make a stop before crossing the river. It looks like Lourdes and Lexi are playing or running together in the green grass. Lexi is the baby who had grown into a child during her short time as a hostage for Karen. In miraculous way she cured Lourdes in the last season from the eye worms. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. Several months later, Lourdes is among those living a peaceful life under the leadership of Lexi. When Ben wakes up she explains everything that has happened, and that Chinatown has not been attacked by the Espheni, but all the places around it has. Ben says that he wants to see Lexi and she takes him to her. "The Eye" When Ben and Roger want to go talk to Alexis, Lourdes refuses their request, calling Roger a non-believer of Alexis. Later, when Alexis gets blood taken out of her to be tested on, Lourdes tries grabbing the blood from Roger's hand, causing the peace in Chinatown to disrupt and destroying the blood sample. "Exodus" Lourdes, sits next to Alexis as she talks to the people of Chinatown; when Maggie and Ben walk towards Alexis, Lourdes gets and to stop them. Maggie and Lourdes argue but the two are stopped by Alexis. When Maggies points a gun at Alexis, Lourdes stands in front of her as a shield. Later, after the confrontation, Lourdes is walking by a fountain as Anne and her group find and walk into Chinatown. Lourdes, surprised runs up to Anne and hugs her. "Evolve or Die" Dingaan Botha picks up Lourdes broadcasting coordinates on a radio, and tells Hal, who identifies Lourdes' voice. Back at Chinatown, Anne and Alexis talk, and Lourdes demands Anthony put down his weapons or leave. "Mind Wars" After Lexi gets a sudden high fever, Lourdes stays with Lexi. Later, Lexi asks for Lourdes and she whispers something in her ear. It is revealed that later that night, Lourdes knocked out Anthony and freed the Monk. "Door Number Three" Lourdes and Lexi's followers all connect arms to stop the 2nd Mass fighters from killing Alexis, as they think she is dangerous. "Saturday Night Massacre" When Lexi hatches from the cocoon, Lourdes runs over and wraps a robe around her. When Lexi starts to leave Chinatown, Lourdes stops her and asks to come with her, as Lourdes cannot live without her. She mentions that she saved her, and Lexi replies that Lourdes is in so much pain, so she offers Lourdes a way out. Lourdes tells her that she will always be by her side, and Lexi places her hand on Lourdes' face, using her powers to peacefully kill Lourdes. Lourdes says she is not ready, but it is too late and she is killed. Later, they clean her body and Hal and Anne mourn over her. "Space Oddity" As Lexi goes to place them in a cocoon on a captured Beamer, she says the same thing to Tom that she did to Lourdes before killing her. Tom notes this and Lexi simply comments on how interesting it is before completing the cocoon. While in a dream-state in the cocoon, Tom sees Lourdes in his dreams. He eventually recognizes that Lexi is using Lourdes' form to communicate out of fear of him hating her. |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Lourdes is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Alexis Glass-Mason When Alexis tries leaving Chinatown, Lourdes stops her and asks to come with her. Lourdes pleads with Alexis, who confuses her wanting to be with her to pain, and offers her a way out. Lourdes accepts, and Lexi places her hand on her shoulder and uses her powers to take the energy out of Lourdes. Lourdes starts to bleed from her eyes, and tries to say she is not ready, but it's too late and she is killed.http://fallingskies.wikia.com/wiki/File:The_Fallen_Lourdes_I_Falling_Skies_I_TNT Appearances *Appears in a dream Quotes *"I know a lot of people have lost their faith, but mine is stronger than ever." - The Armory Gallery Fallingskies3.jpg Lourdes 555.png lourdes.jpg LourdesS1.PNG Loudres1232.png nt.falling.skies.209.02.jpg Alexis Glass-Mason Lourdes Delgado.png Lourdes 456.jpg Lourdes-S2.PNG Lourdes 5564.jpg 646651710_n.jpg Lourdes 5555.jpg Lourdes 888.jpg Falling-Skies-Badland-Pope-Lourdes.jpg Lourdes 444.jpg Lourdes crop.jpg Jamil and Lourdes 221.jpg Lourdes Jamil.jpg LOurdes 334.jpg Lourdes-S4Crop.PNG Lourdes 99.png Lourdes 86.jpg s04e04_135.jpg Lourdes 2.png Lourdes1-4x06.PNG Lourdes S4 Sun.png Lourdes-4x06.PNG s04e06_401.jpg Lexi1-Lourdes-4x07.PNG Lexi-Lourdes-4x07.PNG s04e07_84.jpg s04e07_93.jpg Sources Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Doctors Category:2nd Mass Members Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Militia Category:Characters